Sex God Named Harry Potter
by Stardind
Summary: Short little one shot about Harry and Severus. Harry has been gone for five years, when he comes back the first thing he does is meet up with his favorite potions master.


Welcome one and all! My name is Namira Scorpion AKA Stardind! I hope you enjoy the story! No ranting from me only to say I don't own Harry Potter! I haven't made a story in a long time so here is a special treat for all of my lovely fans!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

A year after the defeat of Voldemort Harry used black magic to bring back everyone who had been lost to the war, including Sirius. It almost took his life but he had done it. The ministry of magic, afraid of this powerful magic Harry had been table to do, forced Harry to choose between leaving Britain or to be put in Azkaban. Harry fled to Spain, where he lived peacefully until Dumbledore and his family could get him back home.

FIVE YEARS AFTER THE DEFEAT OF VOLDEMORT…

Severus was normally a content man, but today he was not content. Dumbledore had been pestering him all day to come up to his office, even while Severus was in the middle of a very complex potion. Finally after bottling up the potion he waved the mess away and headed up to the headmaster's office.

"Stupid headmaster can't leave me in peace…" Severus grumbled and knocked on the headmaster's office door.

"Come in Severus!" Dumbledore said happily. Severus walked into the office and felt his breath catch in his throat. Dumbledore wasn't alone in his office. A handsome bronze man stood up and smiled at him. The man had healthy glowing skin, long black hair that was tied loosely in a ponytail, and a goatee that completed the look. Severus often didn't meet people that were taller than him but this man was almost a whole head taller than him.

"Dumbledore… Who is this?" Severus asked, barely able to keep the lust from his voice. The man smiled and took Severus's hand kissing his knuckle softly.

"Professor Snape I should feel insulted" even this man's voice was like caramel to Severus's ears, deep and sensual like a sex god.

"Severus you seriously don't recognize our young Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked with laughter in his voice. Severus was now standing chest to chest with the man while Harry continued to hold his hand and they looked into each other's eyes… Wait a second… this beefy tanned sex god was skinny goofy Harry Potter?

"You're kidding right Albus?" Severus said, a light blush coming to his cheeks as he stepped away from Harry.

"No it's me professor Snape. Or should I call you Severus?" Harry asked. Severus shivered when his name rolled off that tongue.

"Severus is fine…" Harry had picked up a Spanish accent while in Spain and he used it to his advantage.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was banned from Britain?" Severus asked, turning to look at Albus.

"We were able to get the ban lifted just this morning. I wanted Harry to come here to finalize his position here as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher before he went to see everyone else." Albus said. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Severus even as they sat down.

"I was hoping to also get a date with our potions master." Harry said. Severus felt himself blush more and he turned away.

"We're holding a large dinner for Harry's return tonight. I was hoping you'd be there Severus." Albus said with his amused twinkle on full blast.

"Of course I'll be there Albus…" Severus whispered. Harry took his hand again.

"Let me treat you to lunch?" Harry asked.

"Um… sure…" Severus said.

"Do you know a good place? I'm afraid I haven't been around to find out the latest trends or great places to eat." Harry said with amusement in his voice about his banishment. Severus was surprised the man could be so cool about his five year absent from his home.

"Yes I know a nice place we could go…" Severus said. Harry stood and took Severus's hand, kissing it softly again.

"Then shall we go?" Harry asked. Severus stared into Harry's sparkling green glasses-free eyes and gulped.

They didn't make it out of the castle.

SEVERUS'S QUARTERS…

Severus gripped at Harry's robes, trying desperately to melt into the man and get closer. Harry waved his wand without removing his lips from Severus and their clothes disappeared. Grabbing Severus's ass Harry lifted him up effortlessly and had Severus wrap his long legs around his waist.

"Bed… now..." Severus grunted out. Harry attacked his lips more and made it to the bedroom kicking the door open and almost running to the bed. Dumping his prize on the bed he got between Severus's legs and kissed his stomach all the way back to his lips. He ran his hot hands over Severus's cool body, worshipping every inch of the potions master.

"Harry…" Severus whimpered. It had been years and years since he had been with someone, man or woman, and now he was with a Spanish sex god named Harry.

"Yes my Severus?" Harry whispered into his throat.

"Please…" Severus whimpered, feeling his face heat up at the weak word. Harry smirked and brought Severus's legs up slowly rubbing his middle finger around the man's entrance. Pushing in his dry finger Harry closed his eyes listening to his new lover's beautiful whine. He slowly slid his finger in and out of the tight heat smirking as Severus gripped the sheets and struggled to stay composed.

"Let me hear your beautiful sounds." Harry whispered into Severus's ear. Severus let out a loud moan when Harry pushed in another dry finger and scissored his entrance.

"You're so beautiful." Harry whispered into his ear smiling, sounding half dazed.

"No I'm not…" Severus whimpered.

"Yes you are… Where is the lube?" Harry asked, kissing Severus's jaw.

"Nightstand drawer…" Severus gasped out when Harry pushed his fingers in deeper and stroked his sweet spot.

Harry turned, pulling his fingers out and causing Severus to whine at the loss. Harry lubed up his cock and smirked, lifting up Severus's legs and lined himself up with his entrance.

"Ready my love?" Harry asked. Severus let out a pitiful whimper and Harry started slowly sliding in. Severus's eyes widened and he gripped Harry's broad shoulders tight.

"Merlin, Harry!" Severus cried out. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus tight and started thrusting into him fast and hard, making sure to hit Severus's sweet spot with every thrust.

"Severus!" Harry cried out into his neck. Severus felt himself coming to the peak of his pleasure and his toes curled. He wrapped his long legs around Harry tight and dug his nails into his back.

"Harry!" Severus screamed as he exploded onto their stomachs. Harry slammed in as deep as he could and came in the man under him.

The men panted and stared into each other's eyes as they came down from their highs. Harry lowered his head and gave Severus a chaste kiss, hugging him tight. Severus hugged the man tight and kissed back. Harry slowly pulled out and covered the two of them both with a light sheet.

"These past five years it's you I've missed the most… my Severus…" Harry whispered, holding him tight. Severus smiled, slowly feeling himself succumb to sleep.

"I love you Harry…" Severus whispered.

"I love you too" Harry whispered back. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

WELCOMING FEAST…

Harry smiled softly as all his friends rushed him and tried to hug him and shake his hand at the same time.

"Please guys… we have the rest of our lives to catch up…" Harry chuckled, looking over everyone's heads at his lover, who had hidden himself in a corner with a drink.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, hugging the man tight.

"Sirius" Harry hugged him tight, patting his back.

"Man Harry you grew!" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah I know. Everyone is so short." Harry chuckled. A very pregnant Hermione hugged him tight and Ron shook his hand.

"Man Herm you're glowing." Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you. How have you been?" Hermione asked. Harry looked back at Severus and smiled.

"Actually I have an announcement for everyone." Harry weaved his way through the crowd and took Severus's hand. He wrapped arm around the man's waist and dipped him low, placing a deep kiss on his lips. A collective gasp went around the room. Harry lifted his head and smiled down at Severus.

"You really know how to make an announcement Harry Potter." Severus whispered. Harry grinned and before he could answer Severus brought his head back down for another deep love filled kiss.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

This is just going to be a one shot to help me get back into my mojo. It also helped me practice slow things down and put in more conversations. Love you all! Muah!


End file.
